User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ProjectExonaut Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Benjamin Tennyson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lenopow (Talk) 21:12, May 6, 2011 Edits from anywhere else, don't apply here. You only have 7 here. I'm going to have to say no. Sorry. I’m There For you Tomorrow 02:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) encouargement You have to get alot more eidts if ya wanna be a rollback o here. Gr8 job on da ben 10 wikia. You got over 1000 edits and your numbah 5 on da rankings! If you get to just 300 edits on here, I'll make you a rollback. They have to be useful edits though. No spamming. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! No offense, but here really isn't the place to advertise... I’m There For you Tomorrow 20:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Not fighting just disagreements. And we aren't talking much now. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I tried to stop him. I even reported him to Community Central but they never responded. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Your an admin :) I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 03:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) censored f*ck this bro. I Have more edits than that little b@$t@rd on this wiki. He can walk around like he owns the place, but I put more effort in than he did. I don't care if I act "frosty", I work hard and that's good enough for me. I leave this place for 2 days and out comes an admin. We do NOT need another admin. There are less than 12 people here! but... Since I'm not TOTALLY angry @ you, I won't strip u of your power and ban u with my crat privs. I COULD and you could report me, but I won't. I'm feelin NICE today. — Ji Robinson (talk) No, maybe whenver I come back in a few days. He says he put more work into this place, I created more pages than him. Check my Special:Editcount, I have more actual edits than him. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Only Ji. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe in a few days. You only have so many edits right now. Show me how your a good admin first. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I should've banned u why I had the chance.... U r a f*cking noob! You are NOT head crat. Don't let this j@ck@$$e$$ words go to your head. I have over 1000 edits. You barely have 60. — Ji Robinson (talk) I see what Ji posted above this, he roughly has a LIFE. You ARE head crat as well. I'm gonna get bradido, we will have an Exo-off if we can. Maybe he can program the servers so I can own Ji on Project Exonaut. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply FSB is firestormblaze. — Ji Robinson (talk) As long as Ji is here, I won't be here. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) censored Dude...I'm 13. In Los Angeles, They're called 3 bedroom condo's dip censored! -_- Know your $h!t b4 u make assumptions and call me 20-something. — Ji Robinson (talk) Let me speak slowl so u can understand this! I am thir-teen. I live with my M-o-m and d-a-d and my litt-le bro-ther! My dad has a job and pays the bills. My mo ooks and cleans and my brotehr plays with his friends I am enjoying my summer vacation getting into arguments with ppI have never met b4. Is that easy enough? — Ji Robinson (talk) He said he lives in the some apartment condo dude... I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? I'm gay, Dumb f*ck. sarchasm — Ji Robinson (talk) for real though, me ,FSB and Jacob live in the same condo unit. not room, unit. — Ji Robinson (talk) ok.. just know that u r NOT head beuracrat. Neither am I. This is a partnership. I actually earned m crat privs through edits. You got crat priv's because DM84 was pissed at me. I will stop arguing but you are NOT the big cheese. — Ji Robinson (talk) How do u like the new wikia editor? (I do) Should it remain active or do u like the old one better? — Ji Robinson (talk) No Comments on articles. It looks unprofessional. Look at other well-known wiki's. they don't have coments on theirs for a reason. That's why we have blogs. :) Lets keep that disabled. K? — Ji Robinson (talk) RollBack Its will be an honer to have rollback however Im not going to be here too often due to this being a new wiki and my other obligation to the ben 10 wiki as well and congratulation of being bureaucrat at this wiki. Superbike10 21:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well it may be of use to me in the future so sure why not. Superbike10 21:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for leaving a message on my talk page and letting the me know that you made a rollback on this wiki. I appreciate you including me in this wiki's affairs. You used gr8 judgement in giving a user with 5 edits on this wiki rollback powers because of his experience on another wiki, even though we have less than 20 people on this wikia. Way to go! Sarchasm -_- — Ji Robinson (talk) Lenopow Well nice to meet you im the wiki founder.. If Darkus has left im going to have to take up as wiki owner again.. Resignation Well you can take away my admin rights oh by the way how did you like my improvement over the theme I implemented for a small period of time oh and theres isnt much to contribute here since project exonaut pretty new. Superbike10 15:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ok. Just leave a message telling me whats going on. I wanna be involved in wiki events too. — Ji Robinson (talk) Gifts I have given you and the admin here a gift that may proven useful to this wiki as I can no longer perform admin functions here I hope everyone likes them. http://www.mediafire.com/i/?84ugaeik6gti83q http://www.mediafire.com/i/?y4868z662s080va http://www.mediafire.com/i/?bty68c3wl05exl4 http://www.mediafire.com/i/?84ugaeik6gti83q http://www.mediafire.com/?rs92abi6kwnmx96 Superbike10 23:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Let me make this CLEAR. This is NOT ben 10 planet. Therefore you don't hand out rollback/admin privelages like candy because of there edits on ben 10 planet or any OTHER wiki. We have 3''' crats with rollback, admin AND crat rights. We don't need ANYMORE''' people with sysop privelages. And why on EARTH is the background WHITE? I should''' at least''' get a message saying superbike wants to change the background! Jeesh, What do I have to do to get some RESPECT around here! God... — Ji Robinson (talk) He DID make a nice header though. :) BTW Did u hear about the ben 10 featured film that's gonna hit theaters? — Ji Robinson (talk) I'll go ahead and upload the large size bexonaut as the background. And yes there is a new movie. I'll posta blog for it on your wikia. :) — Ji Robinson (talk) YOU made him rollback. -_- I read super bikes talk page. — Ji Robinson (talk) Hmm.. Ok. — Ji Robinson (talk) 21:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ji_Robinson/BEN_10_MOVIE!_%28Theater%29 I posted the blog. :) — Ji Robinson (talk) -__- I don't give a care if superbike is your BFF on ben 10 planet wiki, he deserves to be blocked for unprotecting the home page without my permission.... Protection I think on whether or not we unprotect the main page because it cant stay protected indefinitely for too long period of a time protecting the main page due to being a small wiki and its its harmful to protect it for long period of time. Like this for example http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AMain_page#What_if_I_don.27t_want_visitors_to_edit_my_main_page.3F Superbike10 22:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sure why not give me something to do here. Superbike10 17:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC)